Not Your Ordinary Romeo And Juliet
by xXWerewolfxX
Summary: Brooklyn a 16 year-old vampire has lost control of her human instincts and now is being sent to Cross Academy where she falls in love with Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT YOUR ORDINARY ROMEO AND JULIET**

Hello ladies and germs. I have just recently gotten into Vampire Knight, and now wish to write a fan fiction of it. I'm only on episode 6 of the series but, I am already addicted to it. Well anywho here we go with my story of love, passion, rage, and a strange addiction to chocolate o.O ENJOY

CHAPTER ONE:Getting kicked out of the house

"Why are you doing this?" I cried to my mom, begging her to let me stay in my sweet Texas.

She shoved me out of the house, "You're not normal Brooklyn!" She yelled, "this school is the only place for your kind. And don't start crying either, or you'll ruin my flowers!"

I couldn't help but feel sad, as my emotions shifted from furious to depressed the weather began to become dark and gloomy, just as myself. As the bus came to pick me up, a tear escaped my eye, and drifted down my cheek. The sky began to drizzle as if it were lightly crying, just as I was.

"Goodbye Brooklyn. It's time to go." She waved goodbye, as she was doing so her hair fell back from her ear and fang marks appeared. _My _fang marks. I gulped, the realization finally struck me. I'm a vampire. I'm a killer.

I've been this way since I was born, but I have held it back until I turned 16. The pain was too much, I took a humans life. I had no idea who she was, but the thirst was overwhelming and the smell of her blood was intoxicating. It wasn't even a week ago I nearly planted the same fate on my dear mother.

A friend of hers ran a school called "Cross Academy," where they had night classes for monsters such as myself. I envisioned horrible blood thirsty beasts, craving their favorite drink, scratching walls to get out of the school walls. It was a horrible sight I witnessed in my mind. I prayed to the God I shouldn't believe in that it wouldn't come true.

As I said Amen, the bus pulled away, away to my new home, to my new life.

**Author's note:Of course this is the shortest chapter I plan on writing. This was just to introduce you to everything and to understand why the main character Brooklyn is going to Cross Academy. Please review my munchkins. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER TWO:Welcome to Cross Academy**

I jumped out of the taxi I had taken after the bus dropped me off. I stood back staring at my new life. Cross Academy, a sign read in giant letters. I sighed. "Here goes nothing," I thought, making my way over to the stairs.

Whispers erupted from all around me. The most common one, "Is she from the night school?" I glared at most of them, trying to find some help around this forsaken school.

"Uhm, excuse miss," I perky voice called from behind me. I turned around, revealing a small brunette, accompanied by a tall, quite handsome fellow.

The girl continued talking, "Are you the new student of the night school?"

I nodded, not saying a word.

"I'm," she looked around, "I'm the guardian, heard of me?"

I shook my head no, I couldn't help but stare at the boy next to her. He was much more than handsome, he was unbelievably gorgeous. He noticed my staring and grinned.

"Well I'm Yuki and this is Zero."

So his name is Zero, I thought, smiling. "Nice to meet you," I licked my fangs, smelling her blood. Wow did it smell good. I'm assuming Zero noticed the blood lust in my eyes and pushed me away.

"Sorry," he said, "her blood isn't for sale." His eyes burned into mine, something about them told me not to be afraid of him. That he was a gentle, loving man. His smile melted me like butter. I felt weak to my knees when he flashed a grin at me. And I had just met him!

"I'm Brooklyn," I shook both of their hands. Zero's hand was so soft, I never wanted to let go. He chuckled, and I blushed a bright pink.

No! I shouldn't be falling for him, I just met the boy. It's impossible. I've never fallen for anyone. Especially not now. Not in my most fragile state of mind.

"I'll show you to your dorm," Yuki said, walking in front of me, Zero in tow. I sighed. They must be a "thing". I shrugged to myself, he wasn't my type anyway.

As I entered the dorm, many people stood in wait. Yuiki introduced me to the people, "This is Brooklyn, the new night class student." She turned to me, smiling nervously, "this is Akatsuki, Aido, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Senri, Takuma...and," she blushed, seeing a boy with dark long hair walk gracefully down the stairs. "This is Lord Kaname." My eyes widened and I immediately bowed in his presence.

Mother had told me about this man, not much, but enough to know I must respect him with every fiber of my being. "Lord Kaname," I said, my head bent down.

"Hello Brooklyn, it's good to meet you." Kaname said, nodding to me.

Once again my vision turned to Zero, he was just so...NO! I yelled to myself, I do not like him. Not even a bit. I refuse to let myself fall under the spell of Zero.

I sighed, not even an hour here and I'm already restraining myself from developing a crush on the most gorgeous guy I have ever met.

"So Brooklyn," Aido said, grinning at me, "why don't you tell us about yourself."

Ruka slapped Aido on the back, "She'll tell us what she wants to tell us. You're not the boss of everyone."

I folded my arms across my chest, leaning back against the wall. "Well, I was born a vamp, and.."

Aido cut me off, "Vamp? I believe you mean vampire?" I glared at him, and he completely stopped talking, looking down at the ground.

"As I was saying I was born this way, my mother and father both vampires, aunts, uncles,grandpa, grandma, so on and so forth. And as I got older I discovered that I have the power to control the weather." I stopped to see everyone's reactions. Some were impressed, some were shocked, the rest confused.

"Prove it," Zero said, smiling at me.

I looked at him, "Prove what?"

"That you can control the weather."

I grinned, and snapped my fingers. Rain poured down from all directions, slapping against the windows, and on the ceiling. "Happy now?" I winked at Zero. He blushed. Wait, he blushed? Oh my gosh, I made Zero blush.

"Whoa," I thought, "slow down Brooklyn. So you made a guy blush. So what? Who gives a damn? Certainly not me."

Kaname looked at me, he looked clumsy as he stepped down the stairs in my direction. "I can smell it,"he said, "you're a pureblood. And an aristocrat. This, that's amazing."

"What's a pureblood?" I had no idea what an aristocrat was either, but I was assuming that a pureblood was a bigger deal.

"Your mother had not told you?" He asked.

I shook my head no, "she's not my real mother."

Kaname nodded, "So you are adopted. And how do you know of your vampire parents?"

I shrugged, "Mom told me. She told me everything, I've known since I was thirteen."

"You Brooklyn, you are very rare. I don't think I've met another vampire like you. I mean, an aristocrat _and _a pureblood. It just doesn't seem possible. But it obviously is."

My eyes were big. I had no idea of any of this. I thought I was like any other vampire. Not "special". This was a shock to me, I didn't know what to say, I was tongue tied. My brain was running 100 miles per hour. My brain was wracked with questions, I just couldn't put them in order. I was afraid to open my mouth, in fear of what would come out of it.

Finally, I slowly moved my lips, asking, "What's an aristocrat?"

_Authors note:Hello people, so review? I don't know, I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can, but I dunno if I'm doing a very good job at it __**sad face **_


End file.
